charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the power to move things using the power of the mind. It is one of the three powers possessed by Melinda Warren and was passed down through her line to Prue Halliwell. Most Notable Users Prue Halliwell Prue is the main user of this power in the series. Prue was born with the power, able to move objects by looking at them and squinting her eyes, but then this was bound along with her sister's powers by Grams. Once Phoebe moves home, her powers are restored and she learns how to use it again, first activating it when she is angry or upset. Prue's telekinesis is one of the most used offensive powers in the Charmed Ones' fight against evil. She later learns how to channel the ability through her hands and is able to send demons and objects flying with a swift wave of her hand. She does however still channel it through her eyes on occasion, especially when she can't move her hands; for example in ''If Walls Could Talk'' she redirected a knife using her eyes when she was unable to let go of her sisters' hands. In season 3 onwards, Prue's telekinesis allows her to defy gravity slightly: she can perform seemingly superhuman stunts and jump incredible hights. Prue is also able to incorporate this ability into her hand to hand combat, telekinetically charging her kicks and punches to make the impact of her attacks supernaturally strong. Penelope Halliwell Grams was very skilled with her telekinesis and it made her a formidable opponent to most demons. Grams channeled the ability through her hands and was first seen using it in season 1, when she lifts up all three Halliwell sisters (thinking they're warlocks) and banishes them from the Manor. Similar to Prue, Grams was able to send people and objects flying with a simple hand wave. Grams seemed particularly good at directing objects with the power, displaying a control and aim that could rival her granddaughter's. Abilities Within the Power Throwing and Floating Both Prue and Grams were able to levitate objects and beings with their minds aswell as send them flying, lifting demons off the ground and throwing them against walls and other objects. This makes telekinesis a powerful weapon in a fight. After calling the Wiccan elements Prue was able to float countless objects with hardly any effort and was also able to suspend three demons in the air and break their necks. Deviation Prue often uses telekinesis to redirect attacks. Energy balls, fire balls, weapons etc. can all be sent flying back towards the attacker with a wave of Prue's hand. Telekinetic Energy Waves In season 4, Prue is strong enough to produce blasts of telekinetic energy capable of throwing demons with such force that they are vanquished on impact. This advanced stage of telekinesis is also able to break down hard structures like walls and able to create waves that move continuously through several targets as seen in Every Witch Way. Prue got a taste of this power in season two's Morality Bites, when she accidentally destroys the attic with her power when angry; however now that she has developed it in the time she was meant to, she has far greater control. Agility Prue is able to perform telekinetically amped stunts, the power allows her to defy gravity slightly. This becomes more apparent as Prue learns how to fight in season 3 onwards. Telekinetically Charged Combat Prue is able to charge her punches and kicks with telekinetic energy, allowing her to strike an enemy with much more force than a mortal could. pruearrowtk.jpg|Prue floating an arrow refelt.jpg|Prue deviating an energy ball Powers Developed From Telekinesis Astral Projection Prue is able to move her conscious mind out of her body and into an astral form. Persuasion Prue can mentally force her commands on a person by making eye contact and giving them instruction. Category:Powers